


Lee Felix centric Oneshots

by ChanglixAir



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Caring, Crying, Cutie felix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Fluff and Smut, Headaches & Migraines, Idol Life, Just tell me what you want to read, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sickfic, Spanking, Stomach Ache, Sweet Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Violence, Vomiting, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanglixAir/pseuds/ChanglixAir
Summary: I wanted to try to write some Oneshots that are based on your wishes. I will only write Felix bottom/ Felix centric storys. It doesnt have to be smutty; kinky whatever it also can be just fluff or Angst :), But I will not write RAPE Scenes or Sex scenes while in littlespace!Just write into the comments which Situation you want to read and I will think about a oneshot that I will write :)I will write only bottom Felix/ Sub Felix and only Felix centric Oneshots!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 23
Kudos: 71





	1. Let's Start :)

So basically just leave a request for me in the comments and I will think how I can turn the situation you want, into a oneshot. :)

Please don't request Rape, Sex in littlespace or Character Death!, because I don't feel comfortable to write these such things.

You can request Fluff, Sickfic, Littespace, Break ups and more but I'm also comfortable with kinky Smut /rough sex etc Oneshots, just tell me in the comments which kinks you want to have in the Oneshot.

I am excited to write your requests already :)


	2. Request No.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Akmong:  
> Felix being soo clingy to Changbin, defends him when the other members lowkey teases/bullies him which the other took for granted and ignored, only hangs out with Hyunjin.. until Felix suddenly stops.
> 
> That's when Changbin feels like there is something missing.
> 
> Thank you for requesting, I tried my best and I really hope that you like the Oneshot.

Stray kids just performed their newest song and came back into the waiting room. Everyone was making fun of Changbin because his voice cracked in the middle of the song. Everyone except Felix, Chan and Changbin of course. „God you sounded like a dying duck. “Jisung stated while laughing with the others. Felix sat beside Changbin and put his arm around the raven-haired boy’s shoulder and put his head on top of his left shoulder. He didn’t like to tease a member for such situations, so he just sat there and tried to support Changbin with physical contact, like he always does. He loves physical contact, especially hugs or holding hands with his members. Minho imitated Changbins voice crack and Seungmin imitated the look that Changbin had afterwards. „YAH! „ Changbin stood up and wanted to walk forward but a tiny hand around his wrist stopped him from doing so. „Felix let go! “The aussie pouted and hugged his arm. „No… just ignore them Binnie, A voice crack can happen! “Hyunjin grinned and started to tease him too „Yeah Binnie~ just ignore us. “Hyunjin said with a waving voice and inserted a voice crack. Changbin got annoyed and wiggled his arm out of Felixs hug. „I can decide for myself Felix I don’t need someone who is defending me! “Changbin freed himself and walked out of the dressing room. Felix was a little bit irritated but shook his head. He is probably still just annoyed because of the teasing and frustrated with his voice crack at the performance.  
But the situation in the car back to the dorm wasn’t better. While Chan, Jeongin, Seungmin and Minho shared a car Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix and Changbin sat in another car. It was normal for Felix to play with the members hand when he was bored, so without a further thought he took Changbins larger hand in his small one. „Felix can you just stop it already, I am tired. “The older said grumpily and still annoyed. Felix slowly lowered his hand, but it still was too slow for Changbins liking so he yanked his hand away. The aussie just wanted some physical contact but the other members were too far from him, so he decided to just lay his head on Changbins lap and maybe sleep for the ride, whenever Felix lay his head on Changbins lap the latter started to pat his hair which calmed the younger down. Just when Felixs head lay on Changbins lap, the older kicked his knees up „I just told you that I am tired, stop being so clingy Felix! “Changbin said while groggily turning his head to the other side and closed his eyes. „But I want to sleep too but I need something to lean o- “Changbin interrupted him and pointed coldly to the window the younger sat next to. „Lean onto the window but stop touching me. “Jisung woke up from his nap and looked behind him to see Felixs sad face leaning on the window while tracing the raindrops which are on the outside. „Stop being so rude to Felix, he just needs some physical contact Bin, that’s how he is. “Changbin raised his head and looked at Jisung „Fine at the next stop we are changing seats than you can handle his annoying clingy ass and give him his physical contact. “Felix felt really upset and somehow lonely when he heard Changbin. Is he really too clingy, does the other ones think he is annoying too? The youngers eyes filled up with unshed tears and leaned his head again against the cold window but this time he closed his eyes not out of tiredness, he closed them to not shed his salty tears.  
Even after Jisung and Changbin changed seats, Felix still felt sad and sorry. The younger didn’t wanted to bother anyone so he just pretended to be asleep and didn’t put his head on Jisungs lap. The hand that was slowly petting him felt good, but the action made Felix even more upset because it wasn’t Changbin who is petting him but Jisung. While the aussie pretended to be asleep he actually fell asleep against the cold window. He just noticed how the same hand that pet him just now, gently brought the aussies head to Jisungs shoulder, so he could lean into something more comfortable and warmer than the cold hard window.  
Back at the dorm Changbin tiredly threw his bag into a corner in the living room and let himself fall face first on the sofa. Felix turned around and glanced at Hyunjin who did the same as Changbin, but he didn’t fell on the sofa, no he fell on Changbins body and hugged the boy beneath him. Oh oh, Changbin will probably kick Hyunjin from him. Felix thought but the opposite happened. The raven-haired boy just put his arms around Hyunjin and smiled while casually chatting with him. Why isn’t he pushing him away and tells him that he is clingy like Felix, why does he only push me away? Suddenly a hand from behind startled him. “You okay mate?” The younger nodded but Chan sensed that something wasn’t right “You look upset, s’really everything alright?” Felix answered with a ‘yep’ and intentionally popped the p, while smiling brightly at his leader. He rushed into his shared room with Changbin and Chan. The urge to hug someone or holding hands with a member was huge but Felix was stubborn to his feelings, because he didn’t want to bother anyone with his clinginess, so he just climbed up the ladder of the bunk bed, grabbed his Ryan plush he got from Seungmin and covered himself with his blanket. He opened his twitter account and saw a compilation of himself hugging all his members. He noticed that the member he hugged the most was indeed Changbin. Maybe I really should give him more space to himself and stop being touchy with him. Suddenly Minho entered the room and stopped in his track. “Lixi-ya, are you sleeping?” Felix contemplated if he should just stay silent, but a further thought told him to just answer. “No, Hyung I’m just a bit tired that’s all.” Minho walked towards Felixs bed and looked up. “Chan said dinner will be ready soon and afterwards we want to watch a film together.” Felix thanked Minho for giving him notice and climbed down the ladder.  
At dinner Chan praised everyone for the comeback show but of course Jisung again brought up Changbins voice crack. This time Felix ignored the comment and didn’t defend Changbin like he always does. The latter felt odd, when no one said anything against it, but he only gave Jisung a stern glance which shut the younger up and continued to eat. Changbin looked at Felix who eats in silence.   
After dinner everyone gathered in the livingroom, some sat on the couch and some sat on blankets on the floor. Always Felix and Changbin would sit together but this time Hyunjin replaced his place on Changbins lap. Chan saw that Felixs’ smile faltered, so he led him to his own lap and trapped him in his arms. “Hyung I can sit by myself.” The leader was confused, Felix always liked to sit on their laps or be hugged while watching a film. But little did he know that Felix felt like a burden now when he searches for physical contact since Changbins cruel words in the car. The younger went to the floor and sat down next to Jisung who gave him a goofy smile before he started to play the movie. “You know Lix, you can hug me I don’t mind it, I even really like it when you hug me. Don’t think that everyone thinks you are clingy, like that old grumpy man said. You are a lovely cuddle bug.” Jisung smiled and put his arms around his ‘twin’ and ruffled his blonde hair. “You really don’t think I’m too clingy?” The only response from Jisung was tightening his hug around the younger and put Felixs head on his lap. “Noo, you are too cute, who can even resist your hugs?” The blonde boy looked up and pointed sadly at Changbin who was still hugging Hyunjin. Jisung snorted “Ignore that grumpy man. If he can’t appreciate your hugs than he doesn’t even deserve you Lix.” The latter smiled and put his head back on Jisungs lap.   
The next day the boys trained for their upcoming performance. The leader always made sure that they would have enough breakes in between. “Okay, we will do a 15min break now.” Chan announced and the members all cheered tiredly. Changbin stood up and walked to the door “Felix-ya are you coming with hyung buying snacks?” The latter shook his head and walked to Minho who engfulled him in a tight hug. Jisung and Seungmin started to talk to him so Changbin just went alone. It was always both buying snacks in their breaks for everyone in their ‘family’ but today Changbin would have to walk alone. Till Hyunjin rose from his spot and run to Changbin who smiled at him. Felix somehow felt replaced, even though he was the one who declined the offer. 

Jealousy bubbled up in Changbin when they came back with the snacks and he saw how cuddly Felix was with Jisung, Minho and Seungmin. He was always the one who got cuddled by their sunshine but now Felix totally ignored him. The raven-haired boy put the snacks in the middle of the practice room and opened a package of sour pigs. The member all gathered in the middle to eat the snacks. Jisung grabbed some of the sour pigs, but before he ate them, he saw the opportunity to tease the older once again. “No wonder you always choose these sweets.” The older didn’t quiet understood just like the other members. “They just look like you.” Changbin wanted to laugh but then thought otherwise.   
“Ya lixi-ya did you hear how rude he is to me?! Why aren’t you defending your Hyung? “Felix looked wide eyed at Changbin; how should he respond to that. “You- You told me yesterday that…. I shouldn’t defend you, that you could do it on your own Hyung.” The blonde mumbled that Changbin catches it, but the others didn’t. Chan turned to Felix and fed him some potato chips “They are good right?” Felix hummed and stretched his thumb out. “Not to sweet and not too salty.” The younger smiled brightly and got caged in a hug by his leader. Changbin wanted to hug the younger as well but before he even could reach out his hand to grab the young aussie, Chan announced that the break was over, and they should go back into formation.  
After 4 hours they all walked to their van, this time Felix chose the van which is without Changbin. The latter missed the feeling of Felix’s head on his lap or just the handholding during the car ride. He needs to apologise to Felix for all his rude comments yesterday. When they arrived at their dorm, he quickly grabbed Felix’s hand and dragged him to their shared room. Felix was shocked by Changbins behaviour but followed him without a word. “Can we talk?” The younger nodded while looking at the floor “I mean we are already talking right?” Changbin smiled and put his finger under Felix chin, so he would look up. “I want to apologize to you for everything I said it was just the frustration talking, you aren’t too clingy Lix, and I love it when you are defending me, please don’t ignore your Hyung Lixi-ya, Hyung’s sorry for everything.” Felix fiddled with his fingers, he wanted to hug Changbin, but he didn’t know if that would be appropriate right now. Changbin noticed Felix’s nervousness so he hugged him instead, he could feel how tense Felix was in his arms but relaxed later. Just a few seconds and Changbin felt something wet on his shirt and nope it wasn’t the sweat from the dance practice eralier. “Lix are you crying?” Felix just grabbed the shirt of Changbin and pressed his face even further into the fabric. “I- I thought I really was too cl-clingy an- and you would hate it if- if I hugged you or just showed you affection…And I thought you would hate me as well.” felix mumbled into Changbins shirt. A hand stroked Felix’s hair calmingly and the other hand which was on his back pushed him gently into the direction of Changbins bed. They both sat down with Felix straddling Changbin and his face in Changbins crook of his neck. “Don’t take my words serious Lixi-ya, just hug me whenever you want. I really missed your hugs you know.” Felix searched for the older hand while still pressing his face against his neck. "You only let Hyunjin hug you why would you let him, but not me ?" Changbin intertwined their fingers and Felix finally looked at Changbin "I don't know Lix, I somehow felt pissed at everyone but Hyunjin it's strange but he gave me some calming vibes." Felix hummed, he knew what Changbin meant because Felix felt the same with Hyunjin around him. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” Changbin smiled brightly and wiped Felix tears away. “Can we …cuddle too?” Changbin responded with a “Yes of course, we can cuddle too Lixi-ya. You don't even have to ask." Changbin lied down with felix still on top and put his arms around the younger. "Bin ?" Changbin hummed "hm" Felix chuckled "Now you are the one who is too clingy hyung."


End file.
